


Protocolo de despido

by Kiriahtan



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Tipical Desert Bluffs horror
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:58:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2637146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiriahtan/pseuds/Kiriahtan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ser becario en la radio de Desert Bluffs no es un trabajo sencillo, no todos los internos pueden llegar a conseguir un puesto y la mayoría son despedidos. Y, a propósito, ¡adivinad quién tiene una cita (no es una cita pero podría serlo, Kevin puede pensar como si lo fuese) con el científico más perfecto de la ciudad! Hoy es un día perfecto para sonreír.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protocolo de despido

Kevin estaba terminando de recoger sus papeles cuando la puerta de la cabina se abrió. Hacía tan solo unos instantes que el programa se había acabado y la señal que marcaba "En el aire" sobre su cabeza con un tranquilizador y arrullante brillo rojo se había apagado. No era como si Kevin necesitase aquel guión, difícil de leer bajo las manchas de sangre que habían ido ocupándolo poco a poco, pero era parte de un buen trabajo el tener el programa organizado y creía que quedaba muy profesional el mover de una mano a otra los papeles aún sin mirarlos.

Un programa más había terminado y con él una jornada de duro y productivo trabajo. Aquella cabina, en la estación de radio de Desert Bluffs, era normalmente su lugar favorito en el mundo, pero en aquella ocasión y sin que sirviese de precedente Kevin estaba deseando terminar. La gran sonrisa en su rostro parecía querer escaparse de él, de excelente humor.

—¡Debbie! –saludó a la becaria que había entrado, con una gran sonrisa. La muchacha era bajita y delgada, y llevaba el pelo oscuro recogido en una cola de caballo.

—¡Kevin! El programa ha sido excelente –exclamó entusiasmada la becaria cuando su jefe percibió su presencia—. Has estado fantástico como siempre. Venía  limpiar esto –añadió adelantándose para coger su taza de café, ya vacía.

—¿Sí? Muchas gracias, cualquier feedback es bienvenido, sobre todo si es tan positivo –respondió el locutor. ¿Quién iba a rechazar o sentirse mal ante un halago por su trabajo? Ponía todo su cariño y amor cuando hablaba con los ciudadanos de Desert Bluffs desde aquel micrófono, desde aquella cabina, como si realmente estuviese junto a ellos, estuviesen donde estuviesen, trabajando duro.

—Claro. A Lauren también le ha gustado mucho, pero ha tenido que irse. Ha recibido una llamada urgente –explicó la interna. No era una gran sorpresa. Lauren siempre recibía llamadas urgentes. Y esas llamadas urgentes siempre eran una buena noticia cuando alejaban a Lauren de la estación de radio, pese a que la sonrisa de Kevin no varió al escucharlo.

Pero cuando Debbie fue a salir de la cabina, presuntamente rumbo a la sala de descanso de los empleados para lavar su taza, Kevin tuvo que detenerla.

—Debbie, lo siento, ¿podrías quedarte un momento antes de irte? Hay algo que debo decirte.

La sorpresa pasó por la cara de Debbie, que levantó las cejas, deteniéndose, probablemente esperándose oír que debía hacer horas extra aquel día o algo parecido.

Pero por una vez las noticias no eran tan buenas como una ración de saludable y buen trabajo extra.

—Por supuesto, ¿de qué se trata?

Kevin se había levantado de su asiento. Debbie aún sostenía su taza junto a la puerta, atenta.

—Eres una gran becaria, Debbie, pero me temo que voy a tener que despedirte –explicó el locutor, aún sonriendo. ¡Las malas noticias con una buena sonrisa son menos malas noticias! ¿Para qué entristecer a alguien más de lo necesario?—. Lo siento mucho, sabes que ha sido un placer trabajar contigo, ¡eres una chica excelente!

Pero por muy amplia y alegre que fuese la sonrisa de su jefe, la de la interna flaqueó, diluyéndose a través de su cara al escuchar sus palabras, siendo sustituida por unas pupilas contraídas y un paso atrás y un intento de tragar saliva.

—Ah… Yo… L—lo siento… —empezó a decir, buscando las palabras sin ser capaz de hacerlo—. ¿He hecho algo mal? Yo… Me esfuerzo mucho. E—este trabajo realmente me gusta y…

—Oh, no es culpa tuya, Debb –explicó Kevin. No todos podían superar la prueba como becarios. Eso era todo. ¡Llegar a ser trabajador de la radio pública de Desert Bluffs no era una tarea sencilla!—. Ya sabías cuando entraste a trabajar que era difícil ¡y has hecho un trabajo magnífico! Pero no ha sido suficiente y esperamos probar suerte con el próximo becario –le explicó. A fin de cuentas todos los becarios aspiraban a convertirse en locutores algún día, a tener el puesto que Kevin, la Voz de Desert Bluffs, tenía. Pero eso no era sencillo.

Kevin ni siquiera recordaba cuando él ascendió de becario. Había sido becario en algún momento, ¿verdad? Tenía que haberlo sido ¡nadie nace ya en su puesto de trabajo! ¡Qué tontería! ¿Quién era el locutor anterior a él? Pero aquello había sido hacía demasiado tiempo. Antes siquiera de que Strex Corp llegase a la ciudad. Guau, ¡si que había sido hacía tiempo! Strex Corp lo era todo. Todo. A Kevin le costaba pensar cómo eran las cosas antes. Pero estaba seguro de que ser becario también era muy duro. ¡No era algo sencillo!

—N-no ha sido suficiente… —repitió Debbie con un hilo de voz.

Kevin asintió afirmativamente. ¡Lo había entendido a la perfección!

Debbie parecía a punto de echarse a llorar. ¡No era para tanto! Había tenido la oportunidad de trabajar con ellos durante tres meses. Era una marca muy buena.

—Lo siento mucho, ¡has sido una gran compañera! –le dijo en cambio, porque era cierto. Se había acostumbrado enseguida a prepararle el café caliente, muy caliente, y tenía un talento natural para ordenar las grabaciones. Perderla iba a ser una lástima—. No podría haber pedido una becaria mejor, ha sido todo un honor tenerte con nosotros –le dijo de todo corazón—. No estás sonriendo, Debb, ¿estás bien?

Al escuchar aquellas palabras Debbie se apresuró a asentir, sin saber bien cómo reunió la presencia de ánimo suficiente, intentando formar una sonrisa con los restos de compostura que le quedaban pero las manos le habían empezado a temblar un poco.

—C-claro… —empezó a decir.

—Esto está mejor. Al Dios Sonriente le entristece cuando cualquiera de nosotros sonreímos, ¡y no podemos entristecerle después de todo lo que hace con nosotros! Sieeempre hay que devolverle una gran sonrisa –explicó Kevin, alargando feliz aquella “e”.

La muchacha, con la nariz respingona estrellada de pecas, asintió de nuevo, automáticamente e, inmóvil aún junto a la puerta de la pequeña cabina equipada con el mejor equipo, se quedó callada. Aún sostenía la taza, como si tuviese una pregunta en la punta de la lengua pero le diese vergüenza hacerla, sin apenas reaccionar.

—¿Sí…? –la invitó amablemente el locutor al observar su expresión. Sus mejillas, alzadas por las comisuras de sus labios, combaban sus párpados inferiores, haciendo sus ojos vacíos y oscuros, risueños.

—¿Qué… qué va a pasarme? –dijo por fin Debbie y esta vez fue Kevin quien alzó las cejas asombrado por la pregunta.

—¡Debbie! ¡Qué cosas! –contestó cantarinamente. No se había esperado una pregunta tan sencilla. ¡Todo el mundo sabía lo que suponía un despido!—. Me temo que un despido es un despido –lamentó comunicarle, pese a que ese lamento no aparecía en ninguna de las esquinas o rincones de su rostro.

En algún momento, Debbie no estaba segura de cuál, había aparecido un gran cuchillo en escena. La hoja era larga, estrecha y grande, toda dirigida hacia la punta, limpia y reluciente como un espejo que desapareció cuando se hundió en su estómago.

La mano del locutor lo sostenía con firmeza, aún sonriendo. La hoja había entrado con facilidad en el cuerpo de la becaria cuyo rostro se había abierto, ahora sí, en una verdadera expresión de sorpresa. ¡Pero no era una sorpresa! La muchacha sabía perfectamente los riesgos de ser interna en la emisora. ¡Lo ponía claramente en el contrato!

Debbie, en cambio, parecía haberse quedado sin palabras.

Kevin tiró del cuchillo hacia arriba, abriendo en canal su pecho y Debbie abrió la boca, de la que brotó un hilo de brillante sangre roja, como si se tratase del nacimiento de un manantial. Salvo que Kevin no había visto nunca el nacimiento de un manantial así que no podía comparar bien ambas cosas.

Su rostro sonreía a aquel torcido en una mueca de terror y dolor. Entre los labios del locutor se podían ver, radiante, los dientes blancos, afilados y relucientes.

—Ha sido un placer trabajando juntos. Además, ¡vas a ser de mucha ayuda! –añadió con entusiasmo el locutor—. ¡Hoy tengo una cita con Diego! –sus ojos, vacíos como si fuesen dos aullidos a la nada, estaban curvados en una expresión encandilada, dejando escapar las chispas de entusiasmo ante aquel anuncio. Pero se apresuró a corregirse, con un carraspeó. Debía ser profesional—. En realidad no es una cita, Diego no usó la palabra “cita” pero podría serlo. Ha dicho que quiere verme, ¡a mí! Me pregunto si tendrá un nuevo experimento del que quiere que hable en directo. ¡Estoy muy nervioso! –admitió—. ¡Diego! Casi una cita –repitió, como hacerlo confirmase lo real de aquel acontecimiento que era como un sueño.

Había deslizado la mano que no sostenía el cuchillo entre sus entrañas. Debbie que antes había retrocedido, ahora tenía su cuerpo apoyado contra la pared. Kevin la tanteó por dentro, dejando que sus dedos, su muñeca, se impregnasen de sangre. Su tacto caliente y pegajoso era reconfortante y real, confirmándole que no, no se trataba de un sueño. Desde que Diego, el científico, había llegado a la ciudad meses atrás había intentado conseguir una cita, siendo rechazado siempre. Diego era una persona seria, profesional, un gran científico, y no le gustaba ir con prisas, así que Kevin tenía que contenerse, contentándose en detenerlo por la calle alguna vez cuando se cruzaban e intentar pedirle una entrevista para la radio o proponer un yogurt helado, siendo siempre rechazado. ¡Hasta ahora!

El brillo en los ojos de Debbie se iba apagando poco a poco.

—¿Puedes creértelo? Diego quiere verme. Es tan perfecto…–suspiró embelesado, cerrando un momento los ojos y aspirando profundamente por la nariz. El olor a hierro y óxido, a calor visceral, le impregnó los pulmones, renovándolos y ayudando a tranquilizar su corazón acelerado por la perspectiva. Su sonrisa se ensanchó un poco más—. Todo él es perfecto ¡y yo no podía ir así sin más! —La sangre que durante ese día manchaba sus manos y su jersey de pico amarillo estaba seca, de hacía varios días. Bastante informal. No era grave si solo ibas al trabajo y lo hacías bien, pero ¿para una cita? ¡Kevin no podía presentarse así! ¡No cuando por fin tenía una oportunidad con Diego! Tenía que arreglarse. No podría ni mirarle a la cara si no, estaría solo pensando en el desastre que estaba hecho. Sabía que el apuesto científico de pelo oscuro y perfecto sabía ver más allá del aspecto ¡pero no podía presentarse así sin más! No, no, no. Ni hablar—. ¿No ha sido una gran coincidencia? Te lo agradezco mucho, Debbie, me estás siendo de mucha ayuda. Tendré que contarle a Diego más adelante que me echaste una mano –continuó hablando.

El cuello de la muchacha había dejado de oponer resistencia, dejando caer su cabeza hacia un lado. Sus labios se movieron tan poco que Kevin no fue capaz de oír lo que trataba de decir.

—¿Sí…? –preguntó, inclinando un oído hacia sus labios, pero estos no se movieron esta vez. Kevin exhaló una risa cantarina—. ¡Lo sé! Hacemos muy buena pareja. Espero que Diego también se dé cuenta. No quiero hacerme muchas ilusiones, ¿sabes?, pero creo que es una gran oportunidad –dijo elocuentemente. ¡Le era difícil contener su entusiasmo! Pero Debbie parecía entenderlo—. Por supuesto Diego y yo estaremos juntos en un futuro pero no quiero agobiarle demasiado. Dejarle su espacio, ya sabes, ¡pero estoy muy entusiasmado!

Saltaba a la vista mientras introducía la segunda mano en su pecho. Podía notar bajo los dedos las costillas protegiendo los órganos internos pero el tacto viscoso del estómago y el hígado estaban en primer plano. La sangre, hermosa y roja, ¡tan juvenil!, de Debbie estaba goteando sobre el suelo de la cabina.

—Te agradezco mucho tu apoyo. Ha sido una pena que tengas que dejarnos ahora, realmente –confesó—. Estoy seguro de que Lauren ya te estará buscando un sustituto. Hay muchos posibles becarios interesantes. ¡Pero ninguno será igual que tú, te lo aseguro! –como a Strex le alegraba decir a sus trabajadores: todos eran únicos y fácilmente sustituibles.

Pero para confirmar sus palabras el locutor abrazó a la becaria que, desmanejada, no fue capaz de rodearle con los brazos pero Kevin no se lo tuvo en cuenta—. Siempre estarás en nuestros corazones, Debbie.

Cuando se separaron el brillo de sus ojos hacía un buen rato que había desaparecido.

Pero Kevin no podía dejarla allí sin más. ¡Eso sería sumamente improductivo! En su lugar, mientras aún hablaba con Debbie, hundió una mano en su cuerpo abierto y tiró. ¡Fue un tirón fuerte! Tenía que serlo porque sacar de una sola vez los intestinos de un cuerpo humano era difícil ¡eran muy largos y estaban muy bien sujetos! Pero Kevin se las apañó para cargarnos en brazos, enrollándoselos, mientras charlaba aún afablemente con la ex-becaria.

—¿Qué te parece que los dejemos en la consola de control? ¿Te gusta la idea? –propuso—. Humm… —inclinó un poco la cabeza, atento y finalmente asintió—. Eso me parecía a mí. ¡Ahora mismo vuelvo!

Tardó apenas un par de minutos en cumplir su promesa.

—Tengo que irme, Debb –dijo con pena un rato después—. Lo siento mucho, no puedo llegar tarde. Soy impuntual sería terriblemente poco profesional. Pero prometo contarte todos los detalles. ¿Crees que estaría muy mal si pensase en ella como una cita? No es algo que Strex Corp aprobaría pero… puede quedar entre nosotros, ¿sí? ¿Entre tú y yo? –propuso. La sonrisa, completamente feliz, podría caérsele de la cara de tan radiante.

Se limpió parte de las manos en el jersey, manchándolo de rojo oscuro. Pero antes de salir se detuvo, en un momento de inspiración y se agachó, metiendo una mano hacia arriba por su caja toráxica, mucho más accesible ahora que estaba menos abarrotada, sacando del cuerpo aún tirado de Debbie la parte de la tráquea que se conectaba a los pulmones que ya habían desaparecido antes, para dejarla caer sobre el flexo de la entrada, cuyo metal descendió un par de centímetros por el peso extra.

—¡Mucho mejor! Ya está perfecto. Es una agradable tarea decorar de vez en cuando, ¿Verdad? Pero, oh, oh… ¡he de irme!

Esta vez sí el locutor salió apresuradamente. El personal de la limpieza se ocuparía de finiquitar los últimos trámites del divorcio. Lauren ya debía haber presentado toda la documentación.

Mientras salía Kevin se detuvo un momento frente al cristal que separaba la cabina de grabación de la zona de control de la misma. Se inclinó sobre él, mirándose a sí mismo y rompió con mucho cuidado con dos dedos un coágulo de sangre que había caído sobre su pelo. La diminuta bolsita se rompió, desprendiendiendo la sangre que contenía. Pasándose los dedos por el pelo, arreglándoselo, se lo echó hacia un lado para sonreír ampliamente y tirarse de las puntas de su pajarita un segundo.

¡Perfecto! No tan perfecto como Diego pero eso era un imposible. ¡Kevin ni siquiera soñaría con intentar igualarlo! Pero Kevin estaba satisfecho con el resultado.

Alegremente salió de la emisora a buen paso. ¡No podía llegar tarde! Eso sería desastroso.

* * *

Apenas media hora después Kevin llegó corriendo a la esquina que daba al Sunrise Mid—Day de Desert Bluffs. Parándose en seco se estiró el jersey, asegurándose de que no se le había salido la camisa en la carrera y arreglándose la pajarita de nuevo, asegurándose de que no se había torcido. Tomando aire profundamente y formando su mejor, mejor, más brillante, sonrisa, torció la esquina, andando a buen paso ¡pero sin correr a lo loco!

Su corazón jugó a comprobar cómo de sencillo era dejar de latir en situaciones de emergencia cuando descubrió a Diego esperando en la puerta de la cafetería. El científico, con su maletín negro con el triángulo naranja brillante de StrexCorp, estaba comprobando su reloj y Kevin apretó el paso para aparecer ante él, una mano alzada a modo de saludo.

—¡Hola! –su voz subió media octava fruto de la emoción que martilleó en su pecho cuando aquel colibrí de músculo y tendones volvió a latir en algún rincón entre sus entrañas—. Oh, oh, ¿me he retrasado demasiado? Lo siento, tuvimos un despido de última hora en la emisora. Ya sabes cómo son estas cosas… —adornó aquel comentario con una risa alegre, específica para quitar hierro y eso a sus palabras—. ¿Pasamos?

Se adelantó, abriendo la puerta y cediendo el paso a su acompañante, antes de entrar a la cafetería, sonriendo. Sus dedos dejaron una mancha de sangre sobre la manilla de la puerta, goteando.


End file.
